In The Shadows
by DementedViper
Summary: AM SLASH! FemSlash! Threesome! Song-fic! 'That I must learn to kill before I can feel safe, But I, I'd rather kill myself then turn into their slave'


**Disclaimer:** I do **NOT** own the song nor Merlin (unfortunately)

**AN:** This is a challenge fic I did with _LoveWithoutLimits_ there are 8 more songs to follow. She cant remember what the challenge was called but we put our playlists on shuffle and picked the first five songs it gave us each and then we both had to write a fic for it.

**AN2:** This was from my list but check out hers as well

**AN3:** Check out **Infatuation** and **How to Save A Life**

**Warnings:** Slash, Slight Angst, Threesome, FemSlash

* * *

**Song: The Rasmus - In The Shadows**

Nimueh watched the unconscious man with interest, he had been so easy to take, it helped that she had someone on the inside.

"Nim?" she turned at her nickname and saw her partner and her younger lover. "You know you will have the whole of Camelot after your head when it is found he is missing?" The woman said softly as she knelt at the wounded man's side easily healing the bleeding of the head wound with a simple touch.

"Let them come he will be far too gone by that time" Nimueh replied her eyes going to the green ones of her favourite druid. The man on the floor groaned as magic was used to wake him up.

"Nimueh!" he growled glaring at the beautiful but deadly witch as he realised his feet and hands were bound.

**They say  
That I must learn to kill before I can feel safe  
But I  
I rather kill myself then turn into their slave  
Sometimes  
I feel that I should go and play with the thunder  
Somehow  
I just don't wanna stay and wait for a wonder**

Merlin was tired, he was beyond tired. He had been held prisoner for over...well it was over a month but he had stopped counting when he reached thirty days.

"Emrys" His head snapped up to glare at Nimueh's little pet, Mordred. "Come now Emrys" the, just turned, sixteen summers druid mocked as he crouched "You know the quicker you join us the better it will get for you. You will never be safe from those magic hating mortals unless you learn to use your power and kill them."

"I will never kill for your causes!" Merlin snarled glaring at him

"Fine your loss" he skipped out and Merlin shook his head, the boy had lost it. Sitting back against the wall Merlin sighed and considered leaving; knowing the shield around the cave would kill him if he tried to cross without Nimueh or Mordred. He was tired of sitting here waiting for Arthur to turn up.

**I've been watching  
I've been waiting  
In the shadows all my time  
I've been searching  
I've been living  
For tomorrows all my life**

She watched him closely, only she noticed that he was watching their every move, standing, sitting, laying but always watching and listening trying his luck at using his magic to manipulate what he had at hand, Arthur had taught him well. However, the magic blocks on the restraints made it harder for him to twist the shadows.

Something that always amazed her about Merlin was that he never gave up; he was still searching for his way out back to Arthur. He was still living and living for tomorrow in hope his magic would break through or that Arthur would turn up and be his knight in shining armour, again.

**Lately I been walking walking in circles, watching waiting for something  
Feel me touch me heal me, come take me higher**

Merlin guessed it had been six maybe seven months since he had woken in the cave. They now let him walk around, still refusing to take him out unless he helped their cause.

All he wanted was Arthur. His Arthur to come and find him, rescue him and heal him before taking him into his arms and never letting go. He was ready to do something he promised his lover he never would, give up. He would move on become one of them, the high priests' and priestess'. Sighing, the high priest slid down the wall and put his head on his knees, some all-powerful warlock he was.

**I've been watching  
I've been waiting  
In the shadows all my time  
I've been searching  
I've been living  
For tomorrows all my life  
I've been watching  
I've been waiting  
I've been searching  
I've been living for tomorrows**

Arthur rubbed his face the black rings under his eyes were deep and thick. Not even a year of sleep would be able to get rid of them, not unless he got his Merlin back. He was close though, the tomorrows were getting closer to being today's. A year of watching, waiting, and searching. A year of his suspicions and as his tomorrow became a today his suspicions were proven as he saw her wrapped in Nimueh and Mordred's embrace.

**In the shadows**

Merlin watched the battle, hope, and love flared in his chest breaking the binds, freeing his magic. He joined the fight, and although he made his spells to kill, none died at his hand.

Arthur looked down at the exhausted man leaning on his chest as they sat outside of the cave; the guards were making sure that the two survivors were bound securely with the use of Merlin's magic so that they could not use their magic to get away. Morgana's blue eyes glared at him as she was dragged away in front of Mordred whose eyes shone with pain and love for his lost one and Morgana. His gloved hand ran though the tangled hair and he kissed the pale skin.

**  
**"I've been waiting" Merlin croaked and Arthur smiled into the dirty hair, he did not care, and he had his Merlin back.

"I've been waiting too my love. Until I had you back in my arms I was not going to rest." He pressed his lips to Merlin's and smiled "Let us go home"

"Home" Merlin murmured watching the shadows as they walked.

* * *

Sooooooo what ya think?


End file.
